prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Tutteburry
__NOEDITSECTION__ Johannes Tutbard griff auf Seiten Englands in einen Konflikt zwischen Stralsund und England ein. Er ist Ratsherr von Kingston. Leben Namensvarianten: Johannes Tuttebury, John Tutbery, John Tutteburie, Tuttebury (ohne Vornamen), Jon Tucbard, John Tuttebury of Hull so wird er im Calendar of Patent Rolls 1399-1401 bezeichnet --> "offizielle" Schreibweise des Namens? Lebensdaten:~ um 1402 Herkunft: Kingston upon Hull, England Tätigkeitsgebiet: Nordsee Verwandtschaft: Sein Sohn (Name unbekannt, vielleicht identisch mit Laurencius Todbergh) raubt 1405 ebenfalls ein Danziger Schiff gemeinsam mit Michel Scot aus Calais. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * 1387 wird erwähnt, dass er zusammen mit den Kaufleuten William Terry, Peter Stellar of Hull und Walter Were of Grimsbury ein ship, ein ballinger ''und eine ''barge gegen die Feinde des Königs bewaffnen ließ.Kermode, S.217 * 1400 - Am 21. Juni 1400 erhielt er die Lizenz für zwei balingers ''und zwei weitere nicht näher definierte ''ships. Die beiden Schiffe hießen Le Gabriel of Hull und Le Petre of Hull. Ihm wurde gestattet, Matrosen und bewaffnete Truppen (men at arms, archers) zu unterhalten. Die Lizenz wurde ihm für den Kampf gegen die Feinde des englischen Königs verliehen: Schottland und Friesland. Da er als Händler (merchant) bezeichnet wird, ist davon auszugehen, dass Tuttebury hier die Lizenz zum Kapern feindlicher Schiffe und dem Unterhalt von "Piraten"-Truppen erhielt. Im Vertrag ist festgeschrieben, dass er sich eine Hälfte der Beute einbehalten darf und die andere Hälfte den Truppen bezahlen muss. Cal.Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., pp. 352, 360 * 1402 - Überfall auf vier Schiffe von Martinus Carschow aus Lübeck, Heyn Bolton, Hermann Burowe und Arnaldo Johannesson aus Danzig. Der Überfall auf das Schiff von Hermann Burowe erfolgt am 8. Mai 1402. Kunze 345,10 * 1407 - Da er ein Schiff von Martinus Craschow in Besitz genommen hat, soll er an Todekynus Pykew, Tidmannus Swarts und Nicholaus van Derzelne aus Danzig sowie Tidmannus van Wolden aus Thorn 40 Silberpfund (libris), in Summe 500 Nobiles, zahlen. Die englischen Gesandten legen fest, dass Genugtuung geleistet ist, wenn er 20 Silberpfund zahlt. HR 1.5, 440, §9 Ebenfalls sollen Güter im Werte von 161 Nobiles von Arnaldus Roggen, Luce Rabeys, Johannes Ysenbergh, Laurencius Copman, Arnaldus Becker und Johannes Becker durch Tuttebury oder die Seinen entwendet worden sein. HR 1.5, 440, §15 * 1412 half er dabei, zwei feindliche Schiffe zu kapern.Kermode, S.217. * 1424 wird John Tutbery aus Kingston als Auslieger im Auftrag der englischen Admiralität gegen schottische Schiffe erwähnt. In diesem Zusammenhang greift er auch das mit schottischen Ware beladene Schiff des Hamburger Schiffers Arnold Bleke an, weshalb es zum Rechtsstreit vor dem Admiralitätshof kommt.HUB VI, Nr. 548. Status: Fahrgemeinschaften: Wird von preußischen Klägern einer Wegnahme bezichtigt, die nach englischen Angaben Johannes Rose durchgeführt hat. Eventuell kooperierten die Beiden.Vgl. Kunze (HG.), Nr. 317, § 17 und HR I.5, Nr. 440. Auftraggeber: Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Name eines Schiffes "le Gabriel"Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., pp. 352, 360 Name eines weiteren Schiffes: "le Seint Saviour"Cal.Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 55 Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Steht wegen seiner Stellung als Ratsherr von Kingston im Briefaustausch mit König Heinrich V. von England *1395 wird ein John Tutteburie durch einen Strotbeker geschädigt Hakluyt, TPN, Bd.II, S.61 * 1415 wurde ihm ein eigenes Schiff von genoesischen "Piraten" abgenommen. Kermode, Jennifer, Medieval Merchants: York, Beverly, and Hull in the Later Middle Ages, Cambridge 1998, S.215. Kermode bezieht sich hier auf den Calendar of Close Rolls (CCR) 1374-7 S.494 sowie CCR 1377-81 S.414. * In den Hull City Archives wird John Tuttebury 1399, 1408, 1413 und 1425 als mayor erwähnt. * Am 20. März 1402 erhält John Tuttebury für dreizehn Wochen die Lizenz vierzig Seemänner für seine beiden Schiffe „''le Gabriel''“ und „''le Seint Saviour''“ zu rekrutiren, um auf See gegen die Feinde des Königs, die Schotten zu kämpfen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 55 Sonstiges Nachgeprüft in: Francke, Otto (Hg.): Das Verfestungsbuch der Stadt Stralsund, Halle 1875 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Bd. 1) Hakluyt, Richard: The Principal Navigations, Voyages, Traffics and Discoveries of the English Nation (...) (1599), Bd. 1, London/Toronto 1927. Kunze, Karl (Hg.): Hanseakten aus England, 1275-1412, Halle 1891 (Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Bd. 6 Koppmann, Karl (Bearb.): Hanserecesse. Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage, hrsg. durch d. Histor. Commission bei d. Koenigl. Acad. d. Wiss., 1870-1897. Bde. I.4 und II.1 Lloyd, T.H.: England and the German Hanse, 1156-1611. A Study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, Cambridge 1991, S. 112 Kermode, Jennifer, Medieval Merchants: York, Beverly, and Hull in the Later Middle Ages, Cambridge 1998. Quellen HUB V, Nr. 621(1404) (ausgewertet) Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412, Hildesheim u.a. 2005, 154. Artikel: 288. 289. 317. 320.3 312,1. (ausgewertet) Calendar of Patent Rolls 1399-1401. (ausgewertet) Calendar of Close Rolls 1374-7 und 1377-81. (noch nicht ausgewertet) ---- Einzelnachweise Tutbard, Johannes